In practice, a spreading screw is fixed to a road finishing machine by a screw bearing arrangement. The screw bearing arrangement is needed to position the spreading screw at an appropriate distance to the foundation. A correct positioning of the spreading screw relative to the foundation is important to spread the laying material at preferably high efficiency and possibly prevent segregations in the laying material.
Conventionally, for different models of road finishing machines, different screw bearing arrangements were used. This gave rise to an increased warehousing demand. Moreover, due to the manufacture of different screw bearing arrangements, manufacturing costs increased.